


chasing the raven

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [22]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is looking for someone, and thinks Leon may help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing the raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "[Ada Wong/Claire Redfield – bitch in the red dress](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3316429#t3316429)" at femslash100's drabbletag 5, and "[Any, any, a helping hand](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/251499.html?thread=9761131#cmt9761131)" at fic-promptly.

Claire accepted the rote of formalities – _how've you been? please, sit. drink? only tap water, nothing else, yet to restock_ – before stating her business. They had, after all, not seen each other in years. It never hurt to be polite.

"I thought you could help me track down someone. Someone you know."

She handed him a photo. 

"What secrets did she steal this time?" he asked, simple as that, as though he'd already figured out her target's identity.

"Oh, no secrets," Claire said lightly, cracking her knuckles. "Just my bike." Her brother's. It was sacred. "She's gonna pay for that."


End file.
